Omnivore Tag
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Adding on to one scene and throwing another at the end of the episode. HP and Rossi abuse.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. Look at this, I'm pooping, *pauses* popping, too many Os there, out another episode tag. This one's for Omnivore. Now, personally I'd like to erase this episode from everyone's memories, along with Foyet, and pretend all that crap never happened. Buuuuuuuuuuut, I can't so I'm futzing with the episode. Kinda. Sorta. Oh, you'll see. Have...yeah, no.

Disclaimer: Nothing, I own. *grins* Look! I'm Yoda!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood just hidden from view as she listened to Dave and Aaron talk in the alley. She'd seen the look on his face when he and Dave had come off the bus. She knew he was upset, thinking all those people were dead because of him. She'd been with him, in his hotel room when he got the phone call from the Reaper. She had tried to reassure him that he'd done the right thing but it seemed she hadn't gotten through. Hopefully Dave would have better luck.

"Here, use mine."

Emily frowned. Use his what? Peaking around the corner, she saw Dave handing Aaron his gun. What the hell? She watched the two continue to talk as she narrowed her eyes on Dave. Mr. Rossi was so dead as soon as Emily got him alone.

"You can put that away." she finally heard Aaron say. Took the idiot long enough.

"You sure?" she heard Dave ask. Yes, dumbass, he is.

"Yeah, it's a little dramatic, don't ya think?"

"My wife always said I have a flare for the dramatics."

Emily turned to face the two men and answered with Aaron.

"Which one?"

Dave smirked at them as he paused to think. "All of them."

Aaron saw the look on Emily's face and knew she'd heard the whole conversation but strangely she looked pissed at Dave and not him. Hmm, well he sure as hell wasn't complaining. He patted Dave's shoulder.

"Thanks." he said before leaving his best friend to his doom.

Dave looked at Emily's face. Shit. "Look, Em,"

Emily shook her head. "You handed him your gun? Seriously? You couldn't think of another way to get through to him? You had to hand him your GUN?"

Dave winced. Oh yeah, not his brightest move. Okay, was there a way to get out of this alive? Judging by the look on Emily's face, that was a no.

"He was stuck, Em." Dave said. "I had to do something to shake him out of it and I knew pointing out just how stupid his thoughts were wouldn't be enough. I had to shake him out of it, even if it was only verbally. And," he waved a hand at where Aaron had gone. "it worked."

Emily exhaled, knowing Dave was right. But that didn't mean he was off the hook. Looking around to make sure no one was watching them, Emily stepped up to Dave and cuffed him upside the head.

"Never again, Rossi." she said before walking away.

Dave watched her go before patting himself down. Cool! He was still alive!

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

He was pacing. A lot. Emily sat on Aaron's couch and watched him as he attempted to pace a hole in his carpet. It was a really good thing he lived on the first floor or they'd have some explaining to do to his neighbors when he went crashing through their ceiling.

"He's not gone for good." Aaron finally said after twenty minutes of pacing. "He took Morgan's credentials. He'll be back."

Emily nodded. "And we'll be ready for him. We've got a better profile now and we know exactly who he is. He won't slip through our fingers again, Aaron."

Aaron looked at her. "How do you know?"

"Because our team is the best at what we do." Emily said. "And at the end of the day, he's just another serial killer. Another serial killer that we _are_ going to catch."

Aaron sat down beside Emily. "But he's not just another serial killer, Em."

Emily cleared her throat. "Remind me, did we catch Frank?"

Aaron shrugged. "Well, technically he killed himself."

"I've read the Fisher King file. You caught him too, right?"

"Again, killed himself."

"The shooters/boomers in NY?"

"Killed themselves, again."

Emily nodded. "But we've gotten through them all. And if pattern follows, there's a good chance Foyet will off himself."

Aaron finally cracked a smile. "One can only hope."

Emily returned the smile. "See? Either way, we will get him. Just like we've gotten everyone else."

Aaron held Emily's gaze for a minute before pulling her to him, tucking her into his side. "You're right, we will get him." he kissed Emily on the head. "I just hope we get him before anyone else dies."

Emily kissed Aaron's chest. "Me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hmm, again, not with the plan and I had a very good plan for this one. *pauses* Once I remembered what it was. Anywho, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
